bella966fandomcom-20200213-history
Bella966 Wiki Rules
Bella966 Wiki is a safe wiki filled with a nice community. We admins team will try and help you. If we can't, then talk to the founder. The admins team here is kind and polite. If you break the rules once, sometimes we will give you another chance. But mostly your not allowed to have over 3 chances. If you break the rules more than 3 times, we will block you. It depends on which rules you broke. Stay safe online, the rules need to kept on every wiki. *Rule 1: no violent language, e.g. Swearing, bullying. *Rule 2: no inappropriate pages. *rule 3: no spamming *rule 4: no giving out personal info *Rule 5: not asking for too much from an administrator *rule 6: no badge boosting *rule 7: no talking about cheating and other rude things *rule 8: use the emotes In a polite manner,not in a mean way. *rule 9: not too much RP. *rule 10: no treading on the admins team feet.(you won't get blocked, but we just don't want you to do this) Rule 1 No swearing or bullying is prohibited here completely. No violent language. Always be nice and respect other users online, especially you admins. If you do this, you will get blocked for 60 days. Rule 2 No inappropriate pages. We admins find this very silly. It depends on what you do. Spamming pages and others will be blocked for 10 days. Rule 3 No spamming. (See rule 2) Rule 4 Never give out personal info. Stay safe online. If you do, you will be blocked for 12 days. Rule 5 Don't ask too much from an admin. We don't want too many requests. You won't be blocked if you do this, but try not to do this. We admins love to help, but don't want too many requests. Rule 6 No badge boosting. We don't allow this. Anyone who does this once and doesn't realise, will be given another chance. If you keep doing it, you will be blocked for 25 days. Rule 7 Don't talk about rude things. Anyone who does this will be blocked forever. Rule 8 No using emotes In a rude way. Especially in chat. Blocked for 20 days. Rule 9 Not too much rp. RP is role play. And too much, the person will be blocked for 30 days. Rule 10 Same as Rule 5. ---- Kindly regards, Admin team Assistants= Shining Armour, Binweevils-blogger, GoldenLilyRose, Princess Celestica. Founder=Bella966 ----- Chat rules *No swearing and no violent language . *Tread on the mods feet *No inappropriate jokes and ways of emotes. *no rude PMs *No spamming and no talking about cheating and other rude things, such as sex . *No advertising or linking to other wikis . *Respect others. RKSO.(respect kindness, safe, online) . *no roleplay aka RP *no sharing personal details *remember your SMART to stay safe online at all times. *no insulting admins/chat mods *Any problems should be discussed with a chat moderator/admin right away.e.g. Shining Armour *no cyberbullying *.....(this will be updated soon) Help? Emotes Emotes can be seen here http://Bella966.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons Messages Leave a message on admins profile or message wall. If it is on the profile, please sign with your signature using four tides. ~x4 or press the signature button by the - button. Leave messages on their walls/profiles ONLY if you want to discuss about the rules or wiki. Thanks! Category:Bella966 Wiki Rules:Special Page Category:Administrators